fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Redline (Screenplay)
Redline was the working title of an for the first Fast and the Furious movie, written on April 20, 2000 by Gary Scott Thompson. As a early version of the finalized shooting script, the draft contains major differences from the final film. It was presumably the second screenplay written, after "Racer X" dated January 7, 2000. The screenplay featured at least three revisions by Erik Bergquist, John Pogue and David Ayer: a "blue revision" dated May 5, 2000; a "cherry revision" dated July 21, 2000, and a final revision dated August 23, 2000. Differences *During the first heist, the truck driver doesn't get to use the baseball bat against the hijacker, as a smoke grenade is thrown into the cabin. However, he has alerted the police about being hijacked, and the truck drives through the police roadblock, followed by the Honda Civics, which have no license plates (whilst in-movie, Dominic's, Letty's and Leon's Civics have plates, as seen in the final heist). The truck is later abandoned and crashed into the Los Angeles River with a cinderblock on the gas pedal. * Brian O'Conner's original car is a bright green Toyota Supra with an intercooler in place of the front bumper. * Harry is a tough, older black man with a prosthetic leg. His last name is established as Jackson. * After testing out his car at the Dodger Stadium Parking Lot, Brian goes to Harry's. * Toretto's Market & Cafe is a sandwich shop named "Toretto's Lunch Counter". * Harry had sent Brian over to the Lunch Counter to get a sandwich for him, with Mia knowing what he likes - a corned beef on a french roll with extra mustard. For himself, Brian orders a sub with everything. * Vince's car is a yellow Honda Civic. * Leon's car is a blue Toyota Celica GT. * Letty's car is a magenta Mitsubishi Eclipse. * Brian first encounters Vince when he accidentally bumps shoulders with him. He throws the first punch. * Instead of pulling Brian off Vince, Dom pistol-whips him with a snub-nose .38 revolver. * Tanner is first seen with the unmarked police car before the race, however, he doesn't "arrest" Brian, just asks him to follow him to the HQ. * Bilkins' first name is established as Bob. '''Instead of an older man in a suit, he is '''a young, really laid back triathlete in sporty casuals. * Brian mentions the Race Wars to his superiors early, before Dom has even brought it up, which is probably an illegal event, for Tanner mentions that the San Bernardino County Sheriff's Department has been trying to bust the races for three years. * Hector's car is a Nissan 300ZX. * The first race is pink-slips only. * Edwin's car is a gold 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle with a supercharged 327 engine. * Danny Yamato's Civic is black. * Letty offers Brian a ride home, should he lose. * Johnny Tran is named Pete Tran. * Mia is an art student, not a medical student. * Letty is not Dom's girlfriend, and is into Brian. * Mia is about to approach Brian, but when seeing him smiling next to a thrilled Letty, she turns around and climbs the stairs, upset. * Brian's Supra was from the CHP impound, and being not street legal, CHP wouldn't have been able to auction it. * When Brian mentions he needs a new car, Tanner offers him a Porsche from Wilshire Official Police Garage, which Brian refuses, because the Race Wars is all about tuner power, and says he'll look through the impounds. * Brian's second car is a turqoise blue (originally grey) Nissan 240SX with a Skyline engine. * Mia tries to set Brian up with Letty first, but Brian mentions he's not into her. * Jesse's car is a Volkswagen Bug. * Dom's father's car is a 1990 Buick Regal. '''It is storaged in '''a warehouse in San Pedro. * Dom's father was a pipefitter at the Navy Yard, with Stock Car Circuit aspirations. * The driver who accidentally clipped Dom's father was Ken Jorgenson. * When Brian breaks into Hector's garage, he cuts off a padlock with a hydraulic cutter. It sets off an alarm, which he silences by yanking out a phone jack. * Tran's car is a Ford Mustang. * In Tran's garage, Brian writes up the serial numbers of the VCR players on his arm. * Brian plans to call Dom in as a witness in court, with the claim that Dom gave him the serials. * Brian's was raised by his uncle, both his parents are dead. * Dom and Mia's father had chased off their mother, to the New York area. * Mia's car is a Honda Accord. * The car Brian and Dom race when testing out the 240SX is a red $423,000 Lamborghini Diablo GT. * When Dom and Brian are at the Neptune's Net, Brian's beeper goes off, to which Dom gives him his cellphone and tells him to call. It's Tanner, calling him back to the HQ immediately. Brian pretends it's his uncle, and when Dom calls back, Tanner plays along, asking him to tell Brian that least he could do is to have dinner with his family. * After the Trans were released, Bilkins has Brian placed on Home Duty, pending the Internal Affairs investigation. * Brian's father was a police officer, who had an affair with the wife of his colleague Jack van Patton. Van Patton then ambushed Brian's father and shot him dead. * Tran suspects Brian is a cop and tells it to Dom, only to get dismissed. * Brian is from Simi Valley, California. * When Dom's crew are pulling the last heist, Tran's crew shows up on motorcycles and attacks them. * Lance Nguyen is killed when he tries to shoot out the tire on Letty's Civic. However, Letty brakes, causing him to crash and ricochet into a concrete column, and his bike explodes. * Vince is able to unstrap the cable from his chest and jump on the roof of Dom's Civic, but is thrown under the truck's bumper when Tran shoots up Dom's car. However, he pulls himself on the grill, but then the anchor from the truck's seat pulls itself free and flies out of the window, causing him to fall under the cab. The anchor gets caught on the Mack's bulldog hood ornament, causing Vince to get buffeted against the truck's tires. * Brian saves Vince when he's about to be crushed by the truck's dual rear wheels. Vince's right forearm has been mutilated by the cable. * Mia stays with Brian '''when Dom, Letty and Leon drive away from the scene. * It's implied Vince's arm was amputated as a result of the injuries sustained from the failed heist. * When Dom is about to do find Jesse, Brian convinces him to follow him to Tran's warehouse in San Pedro. * Ted Gassner is named '''Ted Henderson and is also in charge of moving Dom's loot - motorcycles, TVs, VCRs, DVD players and luxury cars and parts, which can be found in Tran's warehouse. * Tran has found and kidnapped Jesse, who is now in the warehouse, chained to the undercarriage of a Chevrolet Suburban hanging from a gantry crane with its wheels removed. It's 20 feet off the floor and being lowered. * Dom and Brian take out Tran and his crew. Brian takes out Tran with a blast from Dom's shotgun, and using the crane controls, lifts the Suburban up and saves Jesse. * Brian takes Jesse to Mia, before chasing after Dom. * At the final race at the railroad tracks, Dom mentions that he has only lost one race in his life - his first, after which, his father beat him. * Close to the train, Dom shifts into fifth gear and pulls ahead with a sudden acceleration. Brian realizes he has lost and can hit either "the brakes or..." At this point, the scene cuts, leaving a planned cliffhanger ending. Production notes In a later draft, where Letty would become Dom's girlfriend, Michelle Rodriguez voiced her disapproval over Letty also having to sleep with Brian, as she felt it would give her a reputation of a "slut", because she thought many Latinas in Hollywood were seen as that, and she didn't want that reputation. Vin Diesel backed her up.http://feature.variety.com/vin-diesel-a-furious-mind/ External links *[http://screenplayexplorer.com/wp-content/scripts/The-Fast-and-the-Furious.pdf The Fast and the Furious (Draft), 2000] References Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Films